


A Meeting Of Minds

by flickawhip



Category: American Writer RPF, British Writer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Agatha and Virginia meet, and things change.A What If.





	A Meeting Of Minds

Agatha isn’t sure what draws her to look for Virginia, she knows that the woman is smart, and kind of course, but she hadn’t expected their friendship to blossom so quickly. As the two walked, talked and got to know one another, things had quickly begun to change for them both. 

Virginia found she wrote faster and worked her way deeper into every book she wrote, finding herself stuck on editing it. She wanted to, of course, but she wasn’t sure how to write it and make it work. 

Agatha too began to write more, finding that she was very happy to finish her series on Monsieur Poirot, her work changing as she began to edit and re-read her books with the ‘older woman’ Miss Marple. Suddenly it made no sense to write Jane Marple as an older woman, instead she wanted to write her younger. 

As she began to edit she found that naturally she began to write Jane with the looks of her new friend. She was aware that there were others who were getting jealous but she had always loved writing women, especially people who had some inner strength and some brains. 

Virginia’s brains had always drawn people to her. Now, as she watched Agatha write, the two sharing their writing rooms, she found that she was spellbound. Whilst her own writing faltered to a stop she could find great joy in reading Agatha’s work. 

Time passed for them as friends, although it was soon fairly clear that both of them longed for a lot more. Agatha had never been brave enough to talk about herself, about who she was and who she loved, but she knew, if she really wanted Virginia, and she did, she would have to learn to be brave, to follow Virginia’s open but kind lead. The two of them had learnt how to trust one another fairly easily but now they found that it was easier to hide who they were from the public whilst sharing everything between themselves. 

Agatha’s books sold better with a young Jane Marple than they had with the Belgian detective. It seemed the public liked her writing when she was happier and when she was able to work harder.


End file.
